Commercial-grade machines used to blow insulation into attics, walls, and other spaces in houses and other buildings are typically large, such as over four feet high, and complicated with numerous hard-to-reach components. Bales of insulation, such as cellulose or fiberglass, are loaded into a hopper at the top of the machine, agitated to be broken up, injected into an airstream, and blown out of the machine into a hose to be sprayed where desired. Before a bale is loaded into the hopper, the wrapper may be cut open with a cutting tool. Occasionally, the machine's operator will drop the tool or other foreign object into the hopper. Because of the size of the machine, it can be very difficult for the operator to retrieve the tool or object and often the machine must be disassembled in order to do so. Similarly, repairs and routine maintenance frequently require the machine to be disassembled. Typically, disassembly, service, and reassembly must be performed by a trained technician in a shop setting, requiring that the machine be removed from the job site for a lengthy period of time.